moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Veeka
"I don't know how to fix it, but you could always blow it up." In times of war, sometimes simple weaponry won't cut it. This is where engineering comes into play, with its machines and robots and bombs and scary things. This is all well and dandy, until the battle ends and the land is a great danger to anyone passing through due to stray mines and rogue machinery: that is when Veeka gets to frolic about like a maniac. Well-versed in the ways of 'cutting-the-red-wire-fu', the rather laughable half-orc spends her days diffusing bombs - or at least trying to - left behind from the days of old(or, more often, 'the days of yesterday or the week before') in order to provide a safer world for not only youngsters, but also herself. Because she's self-centered. = Appearance Et Cetera = Standing at just barely 5 and a half feet, Veeka is lanky and hilariously lacking in the muscle department. Her skin is a pale, sickly green, covered rather liberally in freckles and often soot and grime as well. Her wide, owlish eyes are solid white with little going for them besides some pretty eyelashes, and two small, barely noticable nubs of horn poke out from a mess of red hair, the numerous split-ends of which are rather badly singed. A single tusk pokes from the corner of her mouth, the other growing back slowly and scarcely visible when she smiles. She appears to have missed out on the curves of her respective races and is, frankly, about as flat as a board. Her clothing typically consists of loose, light tops, her gloves, goggles, and whatever pants happen to be clean at the time - sometimes forsaking a shirt entirely for bandages over her chest. She has no real accent, though her Orcish is slow at times and she has a tendency to mix up words or slur them together. She is fluent in Common as well as Draenei, but speaks and writes most fluently in Common(as her understanding of the Draenei language was limited to the little schooling she got from her father). Her grasp on Orcish has improved to the point where she appears to be a native speaker to all but the most scrutinizing listener, but her Common and Draenei have fallen considerably out of lack of use. Most recently she appears to be more bruised and battered than usual. One of her legs is very heavily bandaged, and she walks - hobbles, rather - with an exaggerated limp, clearly in a great deal of pain. She seems a little on edge. = Explosions! ...and some personality, too. = If it explodes, Veeka loves it. If it normally does explode and fails to do so, Veeka still loves it, in the way that parents love failure children.A great deal of Veeka's life revolves around bombs, mines, traps, bomb-mine-trap hybrids and rediculously huge explosions. Particularly spectacular detonations have a tendency to throw her into giddy bouts of laughter and cheering much like a child, and considering her job is to blow things up "in the most awesome way possible", this is not an uncommon sight. As such, it's a perfectly logical thing to conclude that she is absolutely nuts and should probably be locked up somewhere, or sat on by a kodo, or something. Admitting such to her face would likely lead to a different sort of explosion altogether, however... Veeka is petty, spoiled and immature - but she refuses to believe so. She's got a terrible temper and a very low tolerance for rampant stupidity, which is funny when you think about it. Thankfully she's too blatantly stupid to really have an opportunity to show off this temper, so she's generally harmless. Veeka is, on a whole, not a bad person. She is fiercely loyal to her friends as well as her family, and has a decent sense of humor, if nothing else. She's almost always willing to listen, though she rarely has an answer(unless 'blow it up' counts) to life's tougher questions. = Companions Past and Present = Mounts goat: A cowardly, jittery talbuk stag, so pathetic he can't even cross bridges and freaks out over bugs. Veeka's current steed of choice. 'Silly Thing', et al: A currently nameless flying machine, prone to malfunctions and random engine seizes. Extremely dangeorus, and often called some rather nasty things by its pilot. Pets Umbergore: One of Veeka's many pets, a red-furred, battle-scarred dire worg from Blade's Edge. Passive-agressive to strangers, outright hostile to cats. Vince: A Vargul Blighthound first captured for stealing food from Veeka's campsite, but later accepted as a loyal travelling companion. Loves everyone. Torque: An armored boar used by Veeka for more dangerous forays into mine fields and the likes. Has been patched up so much he's starting to look like Frankenstein. Loves food. Scuppers: A name not often said above a hushed whisper. Veeka's crocolisk, the famed(and feared) Stormwind sewer beast. Likely the cause for the world's suffering. Hates everyone. = Quirks and Other Notes = *Appears to be totally unphased by spiders, snakes, ghouls and other spooky critters. *Really hates chickens. Really, really, really hates them. Consequently, they don't like her either and chase her around. *Her hearing has been damaged by repeated, loud explosions, and she tends to either whisper really quietly or talk obnoxiously loud. *She's claims to be remarkably agile for someone of her stature, but trips over her own feet more often than not. *If she had a "theme song" it would probably be this. ' = OOC = Constantly under edit. Wiki pages are scary! D: Category: Horde Hunter Category: Engineer Category:Horde Category:Orc